


Powrót do początku

by MeMyselfAndVeraVerto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Head Boys & Head Girls, Implied Sexual Content, Secret Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndVeraVerto/pseuds/MeMyselfAndVeraVerto
Summary: W swoje dziewiętnaste urodziny Draco Malfoy podejmuje decyzję o zmianie swojego życia. Dramione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	Powrót do początku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Dreams/gifts).
  * A translation of [Back to the Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564862) by [In_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Dreams/pseuds/In_Dreams). 



\- Panie Malfoy. 

Draco zamarł w pół kroku, lekceważąco wykrzywiając swoją górną wargę. Powoli obrócił się stojąc w miejscu, poprawiając krawat, aby zająć czymś ręce. Uniósł w górę jedną z brwi. 

\- Granger - jego wzrok przemknął po korytarzu, a on zacisnął szczękę, spotykając się z jej wzrokiem - O co chodzi?

Jego spojrzenie pociemniało, gdy Granger oparła ciężar swojego ciała na jednym z bioder i przewróciła oczami. 

\- Nadal musimy przedyskutować zmiany w grafiku patroli Prefektów. Nie mów mi, że o tym zapomniałeś. 

Z pewnością było to lekko mówiąc, ciekawe doświadczenie, aby być Prefektem Naczelnym podczas ósmego roku nauki. Jeszcze bardziej kolorowym czynił to fakt, że Granger była jego żeńskim odpowiednikiem. 

\- Nie zapomniałem - powiedział, wydymając usta - Po prostu, nie uczyniłem tego moim priorytetem. 

Obserwował, jak wyraz jej twarzy napina się, Draco poczuł kuszącą chęć uśmiechnięcia się na swój specjalny, sarkastyczny sposób, jednak jego mina pozostawała stoicko spokojna. Pociąganie za struny jej nerwów stało się jego ulubioną rozrywką, ponad wszystkie inne.

Na korytarzu znajdowało się wielu innych uczniów, będzie miał czas, żeby podrażnić ją później.

\- Jestem spóźniony na Zaklęcia - oświadczył, zgrabnie ją omijając - Więc jeśli mogę cię przeprosić… Będę w Pokoju Wspólnym później, po skończonych lekcjach. Przypuszczam, że wtedy możemy to uporządkować. 

Wypuszczając gwałtownie powietrze nosem, Granger założyła ramiona na piersi.

\- Dobrze. Nie jest tak, żebym jakoś szczególnie chciała o tym rozmawiać. 

Pochylając podbródek, Draco uniósł wzrok i na moment napotkał jej spojrzenie, wysuwając lekko język, by zwilżyć usta. 

\- Granger. 

\- Malfoy. 

***

Draco ledwo co przekroczył próg Pokoju Wspólnego Prefektów, pozwalając na zamknięcie się za nim przejścia za portretem, zanim znalazł się przygwożdżony do ściany, a dłonie Granger zaczęły powoli dotykać jego tors. 

\- Cześć - odetchnęła, przyciskając swoje usta do jego własnych. 

Z uśmiechem przy jej ustach, Draco owinął ramię wokół jej pleców.

\- Cześć - odpowiedział, podczas gdy pocałowała go ponownie, stanowczo i natarczywie, on zaśmiał się - Ale jesteś dzisiaj wylewna. 

\- Zniknąłeś dziś rano zanim zdążyłam się obudzić - mruknęła, zaciskając oczy, po czym cofnęła się, aby napotkać jego spojrzenie, wbijając palec w jego pierś. Jej twarz złagodniała w uśmiechu, po czym dodała - Wszystkiego najlepszego. 

Przeciągnął dłonią wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa, zanurzając ją w jej dzikich i nieokiełznanych lokach. 

\- Dziękuję - powiedział składając na jej ustach słodki pocałunek, po czym uśmiechnął się - Bardzo chciałem pobiegać, a wyglądałaś tak spokojnie, że nie chciałem cię budzić. 

Roztopiona czekolada jej oczu rozgrzała się, gdy patrzyła na niego, odgarniając grzywkę z jego oczu. 

\- Doceniam ten gest - pochyliła się i złożyła kolejny pocałunek na jego ustach, a jej język powoli wsunął się do ich wnętrza. Draco poczuł coraz większe podniecenie, czując jej smukłe ciało przy swoim. 

Oderwał się od jej kuszących pocałunków, opierając czoło o jej własne, westchnął. 

\- Co z grafikiem patroli Prefektów?

\- Oh, już się tym zajęłam. Chciałam cię tylko zobaczyć - szepnęła, chichocząc. 

Draco uśmiechnął się do niej, przeciągając rękę w dół, aby móc złapać za jej pośladek. 

\- Doskonale. 

To był długi rok, od momentu kiedy jeszcze we wrześniu istniała między nimi jedynie wrogość. Zmuszeni do wspólnej pracy jako Prefekci Naczelni, wciąż podżegani przez wszystkich do zmiany nastawienia, powoli, krok po kroku ich niechętna akceptacja przerodziła się w szacunek. 

Za pierwszym razem, kiedy wdali się w gorącą debatę i padli razem do łóżka, podczas całkowitego dreszczyku emocji, poczuli naturalne przedłużenie wszystkiego, co dusiło się między nimi, głęboko pod powierzchnią.

I chociaż nie ujawnili jeszcze niczego reszcie uczniów, Draco lubił myśleć, że jest między nimi coś więcej. 

Zarzucając mu ręce na szyję, Granger uśmiechnęła się do niego. 

\- Co chciałbyś dostać na urodziny?

Z przepraszającą miną, odpowiedział.

\- Mam dodatkowy trening Quidditcha przed obiadem. W sobotę gramy ostatni mecz w tym sezonie. 

\- Rozumiem - sapnęła, potrząsając głową - Wiedziałam to. Może więc po obiedzie?

\- Jestem cały twój. 

Jego serce podskoczyło na widok jej szczerego, powolnego uśmiechu. Hermiona Granger zawsze sprawiała mu kłopoty - teraz nawet bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. 

***

Draco w ostatnim czasie często był rozproszony i rozkojarzony, nie tylko dlatego, że jego ostatnie dni w Hogwarcie zbliżały się ku końcowi. Dwa lata temu, nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, że uda mu się dożyć do dnia ukończenia swoich OWUTEM-ów. 

Musiał jednak stawić czoła nie tylko egzaminom końcowym - szalone nocne plany naukowe Granger były czymś więcej, niż nawet on był w stanie znieść - ale jego życie zaczęło powoli wyglądać tak, jak nigdy wcześniej nawet nie śmiał sobie wyobrazić. 

Chwile, gdy jeszcze niedawno, wojna była nie tyle co u progu, ale praktycznie w jego własnym domu, nawiedzały go w różnych momentach, czy to na jawie, czy we śnie. 

Coraz częściej jednak orientował się, że zaczyna poważnie myśleć o swojej przyszłości. 

Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru siedzieć bezczynnie, czy zajmować się skorumpowanym biznesem, w którym niegdyś specjalizował się przed długim wyrokiem w Azkabanie jego ojciec. 

Draco chciał podążać drogą sensownego życia dla siebie - i coraz częściej zastanawiał się nad myślą, że Granger mogłaby też być jego częścią. 

Oczywiście, potencjalnie ujawnienie ich związku, niosło ze sobą wiele własnych komplikacji i problemów. 

W głębi jego umysłu pojawiały się nerwy, za każdym razem, gdy zbyt długo myślał o tym, że istnieje możliwość, że nie chce ona, aby sprawy między nimi weszły na tak wysoki poziom. Stąd nie pozwalał sobie na zbędne rozwodzenie się nad tym tematem. 

Podczas całego treningu quidditcha, jego myśli dryfowały niekontrolowanie z dala od boiska, aż do momentu, w którym złoty znicz przeleciał zaraz obok jego twarzy. Prawie pozwoliłby mu uciec, jednak w porę zdążył zanurkować za nim w dół. 

Później, podczas kolacji, kilkakrotnie poczuł na sobie wzrok siedzącej w głębi sali Granger. Czuł, że jego wola powoli słabnie, podczas gdy poszukiwał ciepła w jej spojrzeniu. To było frustrujące, publiczne udawanie, że nie dbają o siebie nawzajem, jednak to na ten scenariusz zgodzili się oboje kilka miesięcy wcześniej, kiedy płytka znajomość i okazjonalne pieprzenie były podstawą ich relacji. 

Teraz jednak, ich wspólny czas spędzony za zamkniętymi drzwiami Pokoju Wspólnego, był często główną atrakcją jego dnia i udawanie, że jest inaczej, stawało się być niepokojące. 

Pozwolił sobie na krótkie, niepewne spojrzenie na resztę Wielkiej Sali. Było to wszystko, co mógł zrobić, by zwalczyć swój uśmiech.

***

Każda chwila z Granger była niczym całkowicie nowe doświadczenie. 

Słodkie w dni, w które się dogadywali. Ogniste w dni, w które ścierały się ich temperamenty. O poranku udowadniała mu jednak, że lubi przygody. 

Jego urodziny były najwyraźniej zupełnie inną sytuacją. 

Znalazł ją czekającą na niego w Pokoju Wspólnym, siedzącą na sofie i odzianą w dopasowaną bieliznę ze szmaragdowo zielonej koronki, niepokojąco przygryzającą dolną wargę, gdy patrzyła na niego. Jej usta po chwili wykrzywiły się jednak w uśmiechu na widok jego wzroku pełnego uznania. 

Błyskawicznie uśmiechnął się, luzując węzeł krawata. 

\- Wyglądasz jak mój prezent urodzinowy. 

Po czym uniósł ją na nogi i wziął w ramiona, przenosząc ich zabawy do sypialni. 

Szybko pozbywając się pozostałych między nimi ubrań, wpadli na jej łóżko. Pod kołdrą była tak samo namiętna jak i w każdym inny, aspekcie jej życia i była to jedna z wielu rzeczy, w których się w niej zakochał. 

Z jej rękami na nim, a nim w niej, szukał zbawienia i odkupienia oraz obietnicy czegoś więcej.

Po wszystkim odwróciła się do niego z pełnym nasycenia uśmiechem na twarzy i wręczyła starannie zapakowany prezent. 

\- Mam dla ciebie mały prezent - nie jest duży. Jesteś ciężkim prezentowym przypadkiem.

\- Nie musiałaś mi nic kupować - skarcił ją, po zaakceptowaniu małej paczuszki, po czym wsunął palce pod pieczęć na opakowaniu. Był to elegancki zestaw orlich piór w komplecie z kilkoma naczyniami z atramentem. Posłał jej szczery uśmiech - Jest wspaniały. Dziękuję. 

Mrugnęła do niego spod swoich długich rzęs, rozświetlonych oczu i pięknego uśmiechu, a on przyciągnął ją do pocałunku. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że miałeś miłe urodziny - mruknęła, a jej uśmiech na chwilę osłabł.

\- Miałem - przyznał Draco, podpierając głowę na łokciem - Przychodzi mi do głowy jednak jedna rzecz, która mogłaby to poprawić. 

Uniosła brwi, a jej usta ponownie wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. 

\- Co masz na myśli?

Próbując zwalczyć nerwy, wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę. 

\- Chcę, żebyś była moja. A ja chcę być twój - tak prawdziwie. Koniec z udawaniem, że wciąż się nienawidzimy. 

\- Tak naprawdę? - powtórzyła, zamyślona oparła głowę na boku. Draco nagle stał się świadomy swojego nerwowego oddechu. Jej uśmiech jednak rozszerzył się - Zastanawiałam się, kiedy o to zapytasz. 

Z westchnieniem i nerwowym uśmiechem, skinął głową. 

\- Oczywiście tylko, jeśli tego chcesz. 

\- Na Merlina, Draco Malfoyu - odetchnęła, kręcąc głową. Jej oczy były lekko szkliste, gdy ich spojrzenia ponownie się spotkały - Kocham cię. 

Jego serce niemal pękło z radości na dźwięk tych słów, uśmiechnął się i wciągnął ją między swoje ramiona. Stłumiony burzą jej loków mruknął. 

\- Też cię kocham, moja mała wiedźmo. 

***

Czterdziestka. 

Trudno było w to uwierzyć, że minione lata tak szybko przeminęły, a ich przejście było naznaczone tak wieloma kamieniami milowymi. Jego małżeństwo z Hermioną, cztery lata po opuszczeniu Hogwartu. Narodziny Scorpiusa. Potem trzy lata później dołączyła do nich Lyra.

Dwie, oprawione fotografie stały obok siebie na blacie komody, a delikatny uśmiech wpłynął na twarz Draco, gdy spojrzał na nie. Na pierwszej: dwójka uczniów, Gryfonka i Ślizgon, po ukończeniu ostatniego egzaminu z OWUTEM-ów, świętujący sukces w swoich ramionach na środku Wielkiej Sali. 

Na drugiej: jego rodzina. Jego piękna żona i dwójka wspaniałych dzieci. Scorpius miał zacząć za kilka miesięcy naukę w Hogwarcie, a myśl o tym zaszczepiła w Draconie zarówno lęk, jak i dumę. 

Hermiona miała na swoje dzieci najlepszy możliwy wpływ, jak mógł sobie wyobrazić, więc nie musiał obawiać się o żadne ze swoich dzieci. Ciężko było mu jednak uwierzyć w to, jak szybko dorastały. 

Ręce splecione wokół jego talii od tyłu i Draco wziął Hermionę w swoje ramiona, zatapiając twarz i opierając brodę w jej bujnych lokach, kładąc dłoń na jej lekko spuchniętym brzuchu. Na ich niezupełnie zamierzonym cudzie. 

\- Czy to nie zabawne? - spytała cicho, podążając za jego spojrzeniem do pierwszego zdjęcia, z powściągliwym uśmiechem na ustach - To już dwadzieścia jeden lat, odkąd jesteśmy razem. 

Draco zamruczał, owijając jeden z jej loków wokół palca.

\- Nie zamieniłbym na nic innego, ani minuty z tych lat. 

Na dobre i na złe, byli razem od czasów Hogwartu. Hermiona była u jego boku w czasie triumfów i bólów serca. Wkrótce mieli wyruszyć w kolejną, wspólną przygodę. 

\- Kocham cię - szepnęła i złożyła na jego ustach czuły pocałunek - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Draco. 


End file.
